Servo valves are electrically operated valves used in aircraft to control how pressurized air is ported to an actuator. Typically, servo valves allow for precise control of pressure, force, position and velocity. However, when servo valves are exposed to cold conditions, they do not work as efficiently. Specifically, with a pressurized air feed line used to actuate a servo valve, moisture in the supply line freezes upstream of the servo valve and blocks the supply line. Ice particles are also passed through the supply line and can be injected by the servo valve.